


Taste you

by KoiMilk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sharing a Room, Slow Burn, Spit Kink, Top Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), more chapters soon, possessive corpse husband
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoiMilk/pseuds/KoiMilk
Summary: Toast decided to throw a small party for his friends. Sykkuno and Corpse see each other for the first time and the night ends with Corpse staying over. Soon Sykkuno starts to question.... certain things Corpse does.I’m bad at summaries but look at the tags. This is my FIRST fic ever so please enjoy!
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 93
Kudos: 409





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so sorry if the writing is trash. Please leave a Kudo or comment if you want me to continue the story, thank you! :D
> 
> Please ignore typos and such, I suck at writing
> 
> ⚠️ Sykkuno and Rae are Living with toast for this fic ⚠️
> 
> !! please tell me about typos and such :) I don’t revise cuz I’m lazy, I’m also shit at grammar !!

The day finally reached 8’o clock and toast was finishing the putting the last of the snacks at the table while Rae made sure all the games and drinks were out properly.

“Guys, I think we’re set. I’m so excited to see everyone! It’s been so long” Rae said as she walked up to the mirror in the hallway fixing her hair. “Everyone might be coming soon so...” Toast paused and looked at Sykkuno, “Please little one, prepare yourself for social interactions” he finished as he patted Sykkuno’s head. All he could do was whine as he teased him because Toast was right. Sykkuno was getting a little anxious due to seeing everyone in person again, and even seeing some people for the first time. He wasn’t as social as Rae and Toast but he wanted to get through this night to set new boundaries and make new friends. “Uh... guys.. W-who did you guys exact invite? Like everyone we stream with o-or just like some friends?”

“Um... Basically everyone we stream with on occasion. This is a chance for small streamers to mingle with the big guys” she joked. “Yeah, max around 30 people incase they brought others. There wasn’t a certain list but definitely within our circles.” Toast finished as he pushed Sykkuno to get ready. “Your definitely not wearing you’re pajamas, go change” and with that Sykkuno was back in his room. He was nervous so he decided to go with his typical dark green hoodie and some black skinny jeans. He swept his hair to the side and sat down on his bed. There was suddenly a knock on the front door.

“Ash! Lily! Micheal!” Rae shouted as she took lily in a hug.

Sykkuno was to busy being anxious to walk out just yet, hoping more people would distract toast and Rae from dragging him out. Soon after around an hour, the living room started to fill out. He heard familiar voices like Ludwig coming from outside. He glanced at the clock, it was already 9:15pm. He stood up and took a deep breathe and walked out. The lights blinded him a little since they wanted to put blue lights for more of dark neon theme. He slowly made his way to the kitchen, careful as to not bring any attention to himself. He grabbed a beer and settled within a corner and leaned onto the counter. Minutes went by as he glanced around, trying to figure out who came, when another knock was heard.

“Omg, you actually made it!”  
“He looks good as always”  
“CORPSE! Looking good in black amigo”

Sykkuno heard a rush of comments go by as he glanced up to see who was there. As he heard earlier, it really was corpse. Corpse as in.... _his_ corpse. There was no mistaking who it was. There stood a fairly tall man, with dark curly hair, black ripped skinny jeans, a silk black shirt with the top three buttons undone, and layers of silver chains hanging on his neck. He wore a black zip down hoodie over his fit and his typical mask was replaced with a simple black face mask. His fingers were covered in all types of rings with some fingernails painted black. Finally to finish his look, his black thick combat boots. He looked... absolutely _hot_ Sykkuno thought from a distance. He quickly shook away that thought... friends shouldn’t think so naughty about others. He gave himself a mental slap did his best to hide behind the fridge. He was way to nervous to face corpse.

“Uh... Hi everyone. Thanks for the compliments and it’s nice to see you guys too!” He managed to say as Rae grabbed his arm and took him to the kitchen. “Here have a drink, if not, have a water but everyone here is planning to make this one hell of a night so” she held up a shot glass and waited for him to take it, “Enjoy your time and get shit faced” she smirked and twirled as she left.  
Corpse stood there eyeing the glass, moving it in small motions to see the liquid within move. He seemed to be more nervous than Sykkuno. As seconds went by, Sykkuno started to feel bad. They were friends right? It shouldn’t be awkward right? He kept asking himself questions and he accidentally tripped over his foot. He landed on the floor with a loud thump and came into contact with black boots. He quickly regained his composure and stood up, awkwardly laughing of the embarrassment of falling flat on his ass. “S-sorry-“ Sykkuno was apologizing as he stopped. He stared into deep brown eyes, slight eye bags present underneath. “S-Sykkuno?” His husky voiced said. Corpse... he tripped in front of corpse.

“Sykkuno? Are you okay?” Corpse asked and Sykkuno covered his face with his hands. “I-I’m sorry for making such a fool of myself for our first encounter corpse. I’m usually not this pathetic” Sykkuno whined as he heard a deep chuckled. “N-no you’re fine Sykkuno. Don’t worry about it, I’m glad to actually see you here thought. Was starting to think you didn’t make it” he said and Sykkuno finally put his hands down to properly see the guy. “My bad... I-I was... I wasn’t hiding or anything that’s for sure hah.... again I-I’m so sorry... I’m still so embarrassed that that just happened” he apologized as he touched his neck, something he usually did when he was anxious. “No really Sy, don’t worry about it” a pause, “do you want a drink?” Corpse offered as he put down his shot glass. “Um.. N-no thank you, I already have a beer” he turned around and reached to grab a beer he left on the kitchen counter. “Oh, well mind if you get me one? Rae gave me a shot but I wanna start off with something softer, the night is still way to young” he chuckled as he leaned on the kitchen island. “Oh yeah, sure!” Sykkuno turned to open the fridge and bent down to grab a beer. Corpse didn’t mean to but he saw the way Sykkuno bent down. His hoodie ever so slightly slid down his back revealing smooth Skin underneath. Corpse quickly averted his gaze and blushed thinking about how he just checked out his friend. “Hah, here corpse!” He chirped as he handed a cold bottle to him. “Thanks Sy.” This shouldn’t be to bad Sykkuno thought as they clinked their drinks together.

Hours went by as Corpse and Sykkuno started to talk more and even played some games together. As the night got older, everyone started getting more loose. Rae shouting and laughing with Ludwig, Toast, and lily as Ash and dream made conversation while Micheal and 5up played some games on the Xbox. The rest just made chatter throughout the room. Everyone seemed to be having fun.

Now Sykkuno and corpse were sitting on the small side couch a little farther away from the group. “So, have you enjoyed your night so far Corpse?” He asked as he glanced to corpse. “Yeah, to be honest, yeah.... I was a little nervous but being with you has made it bearable” he gave Sykkuno a side eye. It was so simple but Sykkuno quickly flushed red as he took in his words. He was to busy trying to hide his blush as he felt something press against his leg. He glanced down and saw corpse’s leg, mostly knee, pressing into his own. He looked back and saw that Corpse sat back, opening his legs as he did to get comfortable. It’s nothing, it’s nothing Sykkuno repeated in his mind as the contact made him feel warm. Soon it started to get late, the time read 2:35am. Sykkuno and corpse were still on the couch but now with 4 empty shot glasses in front of them. Rae insisted everyone drank a shot for every hour after 12. Sykkuno started to feel a little warm as the alcohol started to take effect. Corpse didn’t seem as affected by it. “She knows I can’t handle my liquor well but doesn’t care” Sykkuno chuckled as he laid back, joining corpse in his lazy posture. “It’s nice sometimes to let go Sy, get fucked up and enjoy the night” he said, voice deeper than usual due to the alcohol. It did things to Sykkuno.

The clock hit 4:00am. They stood up and held shot glasses in their hands. “A-re we really g-gonna risk getting messed up like t-this?” He said as Corpse downed his glass before he even finished his sentence. Corpse suddenly took Sykkuno’s shot glass and brought it up to his lips, using one hand to tilt Sykkuno head up by his chin. He couldn’t even think before he felt the cold glass being pressed against his lips, soon the alcohol poured into his mouth. He had no choice but to swallow so he wouldn’t choke. He coughed and looked immediately down. What just happened?? D-did corpse just touch him??? Sykkuno suddenly felt weak in the knees and sat down, making sure to wipe his mouth clean. “W-was it to much?” Corpse asked and he sat down next to Sykkuno. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, the alcohol just made me do it Sy. Like I said, don’t think about it just have fun” He said, his words being slightly slurred. Sykkuno looked at him and saw his hands. He was playing with his fingers, telling Sykkuno that he was Just as nervous. Sykkuno quickly gave himself mental slap and sat straight. “N-No! Corpse, y-you’re fine.. Jsut took me by s-surprise, that’s all. Honestly not uncomfortable, it’s nice spending time with you” he gave a small chuckle and looked at corpse. “Thank you” corpse laughed as he started to close his eyes.

*slight time skip*

“It seems like almost everyone is gone” Rae slurred as she yawned and stretched. Ash was comfortably sleeping on the couch as it was to late for her to go home. “Corpse, Ludwig just left with Jack. Does that mean you wanna go to?” She asked as corpse slowly opened his eyes. “You do look tired” Sykkuno added. “Y-yeah, I should be heading home it’s already 4:30” he said as he started to get up to get his keys. “Wait, Corpse, if you don’t mind... you can spend the night here? Although Ash took the couch, I’m sure one of the boys won’t mind having you bunk with them” she chirped as she gave quick glances to Sykkuno. “Oh um...” corpse looked undecided, and anxious... one thing Sykkuno didn’t want. “If you want... w-we can share my r-room corpse” he finally asked Corpse seemed to have relaxed slightly to his words. “Are you sure Sy?” He seemed tired. “Y-yeah corpse, you’re my buddy and I don’t want you going home so late so you staying would benefit everyone” he gave a quick smile. “Oh... alright then”

“A-alright... I’m done setting the blankets Corpse. You can take the bed, I’m the host and my guest shouldn’t sleep on the floor so don’t argue with me” Sykkuno said as he stood up. “Thanks for letting me borrow some clothes Sy” Corpse said as he sat down on the bed. “Are you sure you don’t want the bed” he yawned and rubbed his eyes. “I-I’m sure Corpse, now let’s get some sleep because that alcohol is not being you’re friend right now...” Sykkuno went to turn off the lights, leaving a small light on his desk to light up the room. He glanced at the clock and it read back 4:58am The sun would set soon so Sykkuno got comfortable and finally closed his eyes.

5:15am.

“S-Sykkuno....” he heard a low whisper.  
Sykkuno almost was asleep but having another person in his room.... having corpse in his room made him... bothered? Sykkuno didn’t know what he was feeling. But ultimately he couldn’t sleep. “C-Corpse” he groaned as he turned around looking at his bed. “I-is everything okay?” He asked, eyes barely opened. “Y-yeah.... but...” he heard the bed squeak as he shifted. “C-can I ask you a favor” he hesitantly asked. Sykkuno felt like something was off. He sat up. “O-of course Corpse” he said, looking at his dark figure.

Few minutes passed before Corpse stood up off the bed. He walked and sat near Sykkuno’s feet on the floor. “U-um... Y-you okay Corpse?” No response. Finally, Corpse looked up at him, strangely darker eyes stared at him, something else lingering inside them. “I-..... C-can... can I touch you?” He barely whispered. Sykkuno sat there dumbfounded for a second. Soon, his ears and face flushed red. T-touch him? Corpse quickly realized how wrong it sounded and rushed out “N-not like that Sy... just... touch... like affection?” He said and he tilted his head slightly “j-just physical touch..” he finished. Sykkuno knew Corpse was touch deprived, the way Corpse wasn’t close to anyone or wasn’t dating anyone right now. Sykkuno calmed himself down in order to help his friend. M-maybe Corpse needed this to fall asleep? He would do anything to help corpse.

“O-oh okay..” Sykkuno said as he looked up at Corpse. He slowly shifted higher, crawling on top of Sykkuno while pushing him back down. Sykkuno laid there, eyes wide looking at Corpse. Corpse had him caged basically. “C-close your eyes please” he asked. He shut them tight, heart racing as he felt a cold hand touch his neck. The hand lingered until it was finally laid properly against his neck. Cold metal rings made Sykkuno break out in goosebumps. Soon the hand traveled up, cupping Sykkuno’s face and brushing his hair to the side. a few seconds of silence went by as he jumped at the sudden new feeling. Corpse was touching his lips. Slightly rough fingers barely gliding them over, the touch was so faint. He heard him low groan. Sykkuno felt ashamed.... ashamed that he felt warm near his belly. Corpse seemed to hesitate with his next move, staying like this for a few more seconds until he pushed slightly at his lips. Sykkuno got the hint and hoped he thought right. He slightly parted them, letting his teeth show. His heart was beating hard, it was the only thing auditable as the room was silent. He heard Corpse take a sharp breath and felt fingers touch his teeth. The fingers slowly pressed harder, wiggling slightly to make Sykkuno part them. Slowly, Sykkuno obeyed and let Corpse open his mouth. Corpse slowly hooked his pointer finger on Sykkuno bottom teeth and held his upper teeth with his middle finger. Sykkuno couldn’t believe what was happening. Why was he letting Corpse open his mouth?? Friends don’t do this? Thoughts raced in his mind until he heard a voice speak up.  
  
“S-Sy....” a low, low whisper said. Sykkuno slightly opened his right eye watching corpse look uncertain. Sykkuno patted him and shyly gave him a thumbs up. Corpse laughed internally and he seemed to relax a little. Sykkuno didn’t know what corpse was thinking or doing but the alcohol still was taking affect, so we wrote it off as nothing. Corpse suddenly tensed and pressed closer. Sykkuno could feel the heat as Corpse started to press his legs against him. He felt hair tickle his forehead, meaning Corpse was close to his face. Sykkuno closed his eyes even tighter now, a sweat starting to form as his whole body suddenly felt to hot. His mouth slightly strained as he felt Corpse open it wider.

He could hear Corpse pulling down his mask.

Sykkuno twitched and arched off the floor as he felt it.

Sykkuno felt it....

a warm... _liquid_ hitting his tongue and the back of his throat. Corpse... Corpse just spat in his mouth. Sykkuno’s hand shot up grabbing corpse wrist as he let out a strangled whine. Sykkuno didn’t know what just happened and reacted without thinking. Corpse closed his mouth, forcing Sykkuno to swallow it. The cold hand rested on his chin, a finger rubbing his lower lip. The warm.... alcohol tainted saliva... made its way down Sykkuno’s throat. He let out a breathy gasp he didn’t know we was holding. Both of them started breathing hard.... uncertain eyes looking into deep dark ones. Sykkuno noticed the mask was back on. Corpse then sat up. He gently removed himself off Sykkuno. “G-good night Sykkuno” he whispered as he went back in bed, turning his back to Sykkuno and falling asleep.

Sykkuno just laid there, hands covering his mouth as he proceeded what just happened. His eyes were rimmed with tears and he quickly curled up in a ball, hoping corpse didn’t notice...... how _tight_ his pants got.

“G-good night... Corpse”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno’s mental is being tested this chapter
> 
> ⚠️ TW: non-consensual dom undertones/ slightly rough treatment⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised chapter 2, I hope it slaps like the first one 😔
> 
> Also if you’re reading this John, fck you

“Hey, Sykkuno, Corpse, are you guys okay with eggs and pancakes for breakfast?” Toast asked a he waited at the doorway. Sykkuno groaned as he sat up. Looking at the clock on his nightstand.

  
10:15am

“ugh.... I-I’m mean yeah that’s fine toast thank you” Sykkuno groaned as he rubbed his head. He drank to much last night and now it was biting him in the ass. As he stretched and sat up, the events of last night came rushing back to him. He glanced over to corpse’s figure still sleeping soundly. He panicked and decided to get up first. Standing on wobbly knees, Sykkuno made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where he could smell breakfast being made.

“Everyone’s still in their room or sleeping” toast said as he pointed at Ash. 

“I-I could guess... everyone drank to much last night” Sykkuno slumped in a chair, head still racing with the incident. He bent down resting his head in his hands, slouching on the table. What the..... last night Corpse spat in his mouth. His spit.... he drank Corpse’s spit, not even putting up a fight. Sykkuno groaned and touched his neck, remembering how _hot_ it felt.

Does this mean... h-he likes me?... wait... no. Corpse is straight and so am I Sykkuno thought as he ran his hands through his hair. His face burning red as he remembered the taste. It was eating him up. 

“U-uh good morning guys....” a husky voice suddenly spoke behind Sykkuno. Sykkuno shot up so quick, he accidentally sent the chair flying back, hitting the man behind. “O-oh my god I’m s-so sorry Corpse!” He shrieked as the taller man steadied the chair. “No no.... you’re fine Sykkuno, didn’t mean to creep up on you like that...” he replied as Sykkuno panicked and made eye contact with him which he immediately regretted. Corpse looked.... so soft. His hair was fluffy and wild, his skin seemed flushed and his eyes were rimmed red. “G-good morning”.

“Good morning Corpse, Here, and here Sy, I’m gonna be heading out to go pick up some things for my next stream so don’t mind me” Toast said as he settled the plates on the table. Corpse looked at Sykkuno as if he wanted to say something. 

“T-thank you Toast”

Time went by as they ate. Both of them seemed anxious, not saying a word. Finally Corpse broke the awkward silence. 

“Hey Sy.... I’m sorry if something happened last night. I’m sorry if I did anything weird... I can’t really remember much but the way you reacted just now gave me a hint” 

Corpse looked at him through his curly hair resting on his forehead. His eyebrows looked strained as if he was waiting to be told off by Sykkuno.

“Oh... o-oh no Corpse! Nothing h-happened last night. You’re totally fine, I was just to deep in thought and got startled that’s all! Don’t worry about it” Sykkuno flashed him a quick smile.

“Promise Sy?” He held out his pinkie. “Y-yeah... I promise Corpse” Sykkuno linked their pinkies and grinned. 

Sykkuno thought Corpse didn’t remember anything so it eased him a little. Maybe it was just a one time drunk thing. Corpse wasn’t right in the head at that moment so Sykkuno shouldn’t think to much about it. He mentally erased the incident and looked at Corpse. Still something... lingered in the back of his head. 

  
*Time skip - Corpse decided to hang out at their house for the evening* 

Sykkuno and Corpse ended up on the couch (again) playing some games and talking when they heard the door unlock. Toast walked in with Rae.

“Oh hey Sykkuno, hi Corpse!” She greeted as she set down some bags. “I’m actually glad to see you guys here, I was just talking to Toast about how we should get some boba tonight, maybe invite Ash and Poki” she said as she walked in the kitchen.

“She forced me to pick her up and now I’m being forced to get boba, watch me end up paying for her too” Toast took a seat next to Corpse. “HAH! maybe, I’m texting Ash and Poki right now..... they said to meet them up at chibi’s boba” 

Sykkuno looked at Corpse. “D-do you wanna get boba?” 

“Hell yeah I do” Corpse replied in a deep _raspy_ voice, once again making Sykkuno feel things he shouldn’t. “A-alright then, Rae, do we start heading out now?”

“Yeah, lemme get my coat and we can go”

***

It was kinda chilly out. Sykkuno hugged himself and tucked his scarf more firmly as the night started getting breezier. The others seemed fine but Sykkuno liked to be on the warmer side. Once they made it to the boba shop, everyone got their drinks and decided to sit at a table outside to enjoy the lights the shop owners hung up. 

Sykkuno was sipping his drink as he noticed Corpse barely had said a word. They were seated on the outer parts of the wooden table, the others sitting more closely as to chat and gossip. He looked zoned out Sykkuno thought. He was hesitant but made a move to start a conversation. 

“Do... do you like you’re drink Corpse? Personally I really like how this place makes their boba” Sykkuno rambled as he sat up and took a sip from his mocha milk tea. “Uh... yeah, it’s not to sweet and not to bitter, the balls though... in your drink.. what are they?” He asked curiously as his drink didn’t have them. He then realized Corpse had a regular mango smoothie. “Oh, they’re tapioca pearls! They’re very squishy” he replied back, noticing how Corpse was eyeing them. “D-do you want to try some?” He slowly pushed his drink closer to him. “You don’t mind?” Corpse asked as he reached to pick up the drink. “Nah, I never finish them anyways, drink as much as you want.” 

Corpse slowly took the straw to his mouth. 

Innocent enough, Sykkuno didn’t think much about it until he saw Corpse peak his tongue out.

He watched as the other man brought the drink higher than needed and licked his straw, like it _tasted_ good. Then finally, his tongue reached the top and he wrapped his lips around it. Sykkuno suddenly felt _hot_ , way to hot. 

The tapioca pearls made their way up. After a few good sips, Corpse spoke. “This actually tastes pretty good Sy, I was never a fan of coffee flavors until now” he chuckled and he went in for another sip.

“I-I d-didn’t know tha-“ Sykkuno stopped his words when he saw what he was doing. 

Corpse was in the middle of taking a sip when suddenly....

He made direct eye contact with Sykkuno. Something lurked behind them. Then he gently started to blow the drink back in the cup, moving to give a _slow_ lick to the tip of the straw. Tongue catching onto the hole, causing the straw to shift and squeak against the plastic. He gently moved the straw back in place then sat the drink back on the table, sliding it back to Sykkuno seeming satisfied.

They sat, staring at the drink for a few seconds before Sykkuno slowly reached out for it.

The tip of the straw glimmered in the light.

Sykkuno let out nervous breath. Hesitantly, his shaking hands grabbed the cup and brought it to his lips. 

“....Problem Sy?” 

....

“N-no....” 

He looked up and saw Corpse starting at him, as if he was waiting for something. Sykkuno then looked back down at his drink and brought it closer. 

He closed his lips on the straw... tasting faint mango... and finally took a sip that was longer than necessary.

He placed his drink down and glanced back up, quickly flushing red.

Corpse was _grinning_ at him.

****

“Goodnight Ash, goodnight Poki. Thank you guys for coming with us to get boba, it was fun.” Rae quickly farewelled as sleep was taking over. 

Rae and Toast walked into the shared apartment as the others said their farewells and walked back to their cars. 

The air was chilly and the lights flickered as Corpse and Sykkuno remained by themselves in the hallway. Nervous recalling the weird incidents Sykkuno kept experiencing with said man in front of him, he fumbled with his scarf as he looked down at his feet, his body refusing to look at Corpse. 

“Today was fun” 

“Y-yeah... thanks for coming, even tho we made you stay out so late just for some boba”

“No it’s fine Sy, I really like hanging out with you guys, don’t apologize” Corpse reassured. 

“I should be heading home soon though” Corpse’s voiced trailed off as he took a few steps closer to Sykkuno. Still the younger man didn’t look up. 

“You okay Sy?”

“I-I.... I don’t.... I’m j-just confused....” Sykkuno drowned himself even deeper in his scarf.

“About what Sy?”

“D-don’t make me say it.... please, _please_... ” he begged.

“Sykkuno look at me....”

Hesitantly, Sykkuno glanced up. 

Corpse looked at him for a few seconds, eyes searching for something. Then he stepped closer and closer....... so close that Sykkuno had to take a few steps back, his back hitting the concrete wall behind him. “C-Corpse-“ he froze when he felt a finger on his lips. He let out a soft whine when he pressed it harder, flashbacks of that one night replaying In his head. 

His knees slightly bucked.

“Sy.... I don’t really know what you’re talking about” he pressed harder. 

“All I remember is one drunken night you let me do something.... something friends don’t usually do.... and the next day you seemed to let it go like nothing happened .” Corpse hit something soft and wet.

“Then you seemed to let me do something else today.... and you didn’t say one word back” 

Sykkuno couldn’t focus as he felt fingers invade his mouth. They pressed gently on his tongue, reaching far enough to tease his gag reflex. He pressed himself fully to the wall, trying to add some distance when the fingers suddenly pushed in enough for him to gag. He cough roughly and quickly bent foward, yanking out the invading fingers in the process. He slumped as he tried to catch his breath, his eyes tearing up. 

As he calmed down, he felt his hair being gently pulled up. 

His head hit the wall, and he let it slump there as Corpse stared at him. He felt embarrassed of what happened... embarrassed at his words..... embarrassed at how pathetic he looks in front of him...... but at the same time his mouth felt empty. 

Sykkuno watched as Corpse let his hand rest in the air between them, his fingers still wet. 

“C-Corp.....” he whispered when Corpse started to move again, but this time not towards him. 

The other man brought his fingers, covered in Sykkuno’s saliva, to his mouth. He opened his lips slightly and slowly slid them in. He stared Sykkuno down, keeping eye contact as he tasted his own fingers.

Sykkuno’s knee finally gave out, hitting the floor with a muffled thump. 

“Not saying a word about this as well?” Corpse chuckled as he wiped his fingers on Sykkuno’s scarf. 

“A-agh... I-I don’t... k-know what t-to say-“ he rambled as he tried to curl himself up, eyes threating to spill tears. 

Suddenly Sykkuno hit the wall with a thump. He felt pressure on the shoulder that wasn’t there a second ago. He dared to look up again and....

Corpse... he saw Corpse stepping on his shoulder with his boot. The heavy boot rested on his shoulders, making him lean slightly to the side. He gently grabbed the ankle. The light behind him made Sykkuno partially blind, also shadowing Corpes appearance. A wave of chills made their way down Sykkuno’s spine knowing he couldn’t see corpse well but Corpse could see him in such a position.

The boot grinded down just a little and the smaller man let out a whine, a very desperate whine as his grip tighten on the boot, not knowing if we wanted it off or wanted more. “T-this is n-not funny a-anymore Corpse. G-get o-of me” he tried to joke as finally gained some common sensed and gently pushed at the boot. He couldn’t breathe properly, his body betrayed him and felt to hot, felt to needy. 

“Sy....”

“Please..... _please_ ” he whined, quickly bringing his legs back up, covering himself. His hair stuck to his forehead and his head was slumped against the boot. Corpse could feel the warmth radiating off Sykkuno.

“Not a word huh.....” he grinned. “Fine.... Goodnight Sy, the boba was tasty but...” Corpse stepped off of Sykkuno allowing the man to get up. (Even on wobbly knees) Sykkuno patted off his shoulders and wiped his mouth clean, making sure he looked presentable again. He looked at Corpse. Face still burning.

“G-goodnight.....” he stared into those dark eyes, body still hot. Eyes still watery. He just wanted to end the night and run to his room.... to be _alone._

Corpse stared for a few seconds then turned around to leave. Backside to Sykkuno, he finished what he wanted to say.

“But........ you taste _so much_ better”

  
  


And with that Corpse walked down the hard steps, boots sending off soft echos each time. 

Sykkuno’s knees gave out again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might updated at 40 comments 😳
> 
> *sorry for shorter chapter*

**Author's Note:**

> If I do update for you guys, I’ll make the chapters longer 😅
> 
> *Might update if this reaches 5 comments 😳*  
> *omg the comments you leave guys do inspire me, thank you :D*


End file.
